beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Zeus B:D
4D Energy Ring: Zeus *'Weight:' 3.0 grams *Zeus is a burgundy in color, with designs of notches on its end. Zeus has sharp spikes on its sides which are meant to represent the top half of Zeus's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a grin or a face. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 40.31 grams .Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Zeus constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Zeus Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is more recommended. Core *'Weight: '''2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Zeus's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Zeus"face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. 4D Performance Tip: Bearing Drive (B:D) *'Weight:' 3.45 grams *Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a spin track. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip; this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance: it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance, or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Although, some variants have been having trouble reaching the seven minute mark (usually four, five and even two minutes), this should not be taken as a worry as it can simply be fixed by being broken in. B:D has excellent use in Stamina-Type customizations and may be considered by some as one of the best Stamina type tip. Abillities *'Zeus claw 'In this attack bey attack opponent bey continuously in all directions not giving opponent any chance for counter attack. *'Dark Moon 'In this attack bey runs it fusion wheels creating sonic waves and then suddenly go towards stadium edge and jumps in air then slams opponent bey 5 times(Hitting bey in all directions). *'Zeus wing claws'I n this attack zeus go towards stadium edge and jumps in air slaming opponent bey and then suddenly tossing the bey in the air and then go towards sadium edge and jumps slamming the bey in mid-air this process continuous for 4 times. Special Move *'Ultimate judgment of hell (H.S.1) '''In this attack zeus dark aura fills the sadium sucking both the zeus(me) and opponets beys and onwers.Then zeus make 1000 exact copies(if any copy is destroyed a blast happens) then they tear the opponent beast then they blow their self up and in the last zeus-beast appear and creat 1000 black holes(ball)and throws them towards opponent beast and in the last zeus creates a gigantic black hole and throws it towards opponent bey. Category:Unregistered Beys